When mounting a track type pendant light fixture on a sloped ceiling, the pendant arm depending from the fixture will be positioned at an angle to a horizontal floor there beneath. A problem exists because prior art fixtures fail to provide adjustment so that the pendant arm is perpendicular to a horizontal floor or plumb.
Given the foregoing deficiencies, it will be appreciated that a light fixture is needed which is adjustable to a preselected angle and lockable such that pendant-track type lighting can hang perpendicular to a floor beneath said lighting.